


Bulalo

by Mybookwanie



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #Jeonghun #tagaytay, Other
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybookwanie/pseuds/Mybookwanie
Summary: as usual, niyaya na naman ni sehun gumala si jeonghan.
Relationships: JeongHun - Relationship, Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bulalo

Nagbibihis jeonghan nang may kumatok sa pinto ng kwarto niya, "Andiyan na" sigaw ng binata. Pagbukas niya ng kanyang pintuan sumalubong sakanya ang nakangiting si sehun, "Wow naligo ang bebe ko ha?" Pang aasar ni sehun kay jeonghan, "Syempre punyeta ka bigla ka mag aaya mag gala ng ala una nang umaga." Pagtataray naman ni jeonghan

Pag pasok nila ng sasakyan, agad sila nagdasal upang makabiyahe na. "Wait, nakalimutan mo ang kiss ko kanina bebe?" sabi ni sehun habang nakanguso, umirap na lamang si jeonghan at agad hinalikan si sehun "oh sehun, mag drive ka na para maaga tayo makarating sa tagaytay" at agad naman pinatakbo ni sehun ang kanyang sasakyan.

Habang nasa biyahe, pinagmamasdan lang ni jeonghan si sehun habang nagmmaneho. laging sinasabi ni sehun sakanya na sobrang swerte niya, pero alam niya na mas swerte siya, may sehun siyang naiintindihan ang ugali niya, may sehun siyang di nagsasawang umintindi sakanya at may sehun siyang sobrang mahal siya.

"bebe alam ko naman gwapong gwapo ka sa'kin, pero medyo malayo pa tayo kaya matulog ka muna" pang aasar naman ni sehun kay jeonghan.

Wala pang 30 minutes ay agad nagising si jeonghan, "Oh, bakit gising ka agad? Hinaan ko ba aircon?" tanong ni sehun, "Nagugutom ako bebe" sabi ng walang kain na si jeonghan, "May malapit na drive thru dito bebe, hintay ka lang onti, kung gusto mo ako muna kainin mo?" Sabi ni sehun sabay kindat, napairap na lang si jeonghan sa tugon ng kanyang boyfriend. Pasalamat ka mahal kita, isip isip ni jeonghan.

Pag dating sa drive thru, agad naman umorder si sehun. Pagkuha ng pagkain agad nitong ibinigay kay jeonghan. "Bebe 'yan na food moo, after mo mag eat you can rest pa since medyo malayo pa tayo e" sabi ni sehun habang nakangiti kay jeonghan.

"Bebe, wake up we're here na" agad hinagod ni sehun ang buhok ni jeonghan dahil nakaharang ito sa mga mga nito. Pag gising ni jeonghan bumungad sakanya ang isang bulaluhan. "Let's eat our breakfast na here, bebe." Sabi ni sehun sabay hawak sa kamay upang silanay makaorder na.

alas singko na nang umaga at kinakain na nila ang bulalong kanilang inorder. Tinignan ni jeonghan si sehun na sarap na sarap kumain.  
Tagaytay, Bulalo and Sehun. Buong buo na ang araw ni jeonghan kahit umaga pa lang.

Habang kumakain sila napansin ni sehun na nilalamig si jeonghan, "Lamig na lamig naman ang bebe ko" sabi ni sehun at sabay bigay ng jacket nito kay jeonghan.

Naglibot at sinulit nila ang maghapon na mag kasama sila, puro sila kain, gala, bili ng mga pampasalubong at puro tawanan.

Inabot na sila ng gabi sa sky ranch dahil sa kalalaro at kasasakay nila ni sehun sa mga rides, agad hinila jeonghan si sehun upang pumila sa ferris wheel. Mabalis lamang ang usad ng ngayon.

Pagkasakay nila jeonghan, ayaw agad itong sumilip sa labas upang makita ang ganda ng tanawin, Syempre humarap ito kay sehun upang makita ang pinaka magandang tanawin na makikita niya.

"Maraming salamat bebe. Sobrang swerte ko sayo, mahal na mahal na mahal kita." Nakangiting sabi ni jeonghan kay sehun, " Sobrang swerte ko rin sayo bebe, mahal na mahal na mahal din kita." Tugon ni sehun sabay halik kay jeonghan.


End file.
